


8 Days of Hanukkah

by heartsdesire456



Series: 25 Days of Fandom [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Christmas Party, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hanukkah, Holidays, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Felicity’s mind wouldn’t shut up. There were about a thousand things she needed to do and she had no time to do them. She had to do actual work for work, she had to help Roy with an arrow issue – not THE Arrow but his actual arrows – and she had to research some things for Oliver. On top of all of that she had to find a present for Dig’s daughter for Christmas. </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>The last thing she expected when she got home was to get inside and immediately see a <i>beautiful</i> silver menorah on her kitchen counter. </i>
</p>
<p>(It's like the 12 days of Christmas... only Felicity's Jewish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	8 Days of Hanukkah

**Author's Note:**

> *gently covers mouth and shushes* Shhhhhhh pretend tonight's episode didn't hurt as bad as it really did and have some fluff instead!

**Day 1:**

Felicity’s mind wouldn’t shut up. There were about a thousand things she needed to do and she had no time to do them. She had to do actual work for work, she had to help Roy with an arrow issue – not THE Arrow but his actual arrows – and she had to research some things for Oliver. On top of all of that she had to find a present for Dig’s daughter for Christmas. 

The last thing she expected when she got home was to get inside and immediately see a _beautiful_ silver menorah on her kitchen counter. She looked around, putting her bag down and grabbing an umbrella from beside the door as she stepped closer. She kept her guard up as she edged closer, only to recognize the handwriting on the paper lying beside it. She relaxed, shaking her head. “Oh Oliver.” She picked up the note and smiled as she read it.

_I’m busy so I couldn’t wait around, but you mentioned that you needed a new menorah and I know you live sort of two lives because of me and may not have time to get one. It’s the first day of Hanukkah (I think?) and I don’t want you to feel left out so Thea helped me buy this. I hope you like it. – Oliver_

Felicity smiled as she looked at the menorah and walked over to open a drawer, pulling out some matches and candles. She finished lighting the Shamash and the first candle before she grabbed her phone to send a quick thank you text to Oliver.

**Day 2:**

Felicity got home just in time to light the menorah and, as she was skipping around trying to pull on her shoes so she could go back to work for her ‘second job’, she slipped and landed on the couch, only to feel something crinkle beneath her.

She lifted up and pulled out a blue-paper wrapped gift with a white bow on it. She frowned as she abandoned her left shoe and opened the present, only to laugh and roll her eyes when she found a DVD with a post it on the front.

_I know You’ve Got Mail is your favorite movie. Don’t even pretend it isn’t. You were so depressed when that guy that kidnapped you broke your DVD last time. Still sorry you’re bait, by the way, I’m working on it! Hope this helps. – Oliver_

Felicity shook her head and hobbled over in one heel to put the DVD on her shelf, balling up the paper and grabbing her shoe to skip to the kitchen, wiggling on her shoe while she threw away the trash.

**Day 3:**

Felicity was exhausted when she got home. She wanted to drop onto the couch and never move again but she needed to light the menorah. She shuffled over tiredly, not even bothering to turn on the lights, and stood angrily striking matches until one actually lit so she could light the candles. When the Shamash flared, she noticed a glint to her right in the dim light from the setting sun coming through her windows.

There was a card this time propped in front of a new microscope with a blue and white bow on it. She rolled her eyes and plucked the card up, opening it with a longsuffering sigh.

_I’m sorry Roy and I broke your microscope. I got you a new one. By ‘I got’, I mean Thea bought it for me, but whatever. I’ll pay her back when I manage to get a job. I’m really sorry, Felicity. You know I hate making you mad or upset and I did both. Please forgive me? – Oliver_

**Day 4:**

Felicity had realized Oliver intended to give her a present every day of Hanukkah after the first three gifts, so she asked him about it. 

_“You know,” Felicity had asked as she was preparing to leave. “It’s not really necessary to give me eight presents just because there’s eight days of Hanukkah, you know this right?” she asked, and Oliver shrugged, giving her a small, secretive smile._

_“You deserve way more than a few presents for putting up with the life I dragged you into,” he said simply._

_Felicity tilted her head with a small smile. “You didn’t drag me, I followed you, Oliver.”_

_“Then you definitely deserve it,” Oliver said, pressing a kiss to her temple, stroking her arm as he edged past her._

Now, as she lit her menorah and noticed a bright pink envelope on the counter, she couldn’t help a small thrill of affection for Oliver. When she pulled out the sheet of paper, she laughed when she saw that it was actually a gift certificate to get a deep tissue massage. 

_I know I worry you so bad you have knots for days. I figure this will help some. When I get time, I promise all the foot rubs in the world, but until then, this will have to do. Sorry. – Oliver_

She smiled and blushed every time she walked past it for the rest of the night. It felt stupid to be so smitten at something so small, but it was so _Oliver_. She couldn’t help herself.

**Day 5:**

Felicity hadn’t even seen Oliver that day, but sure enough, when she walked into the kitchen, there was an envelope waiting on the counter. “Another gift certificate, Oliver?” she asked herself, hopping onto the counter to open the envelope before bothering to light the menorah.

She opened the envelope and saw that it was a thank you note addressed to her from a local charity for the homeless. “Whoa, Oliver,” she muttered as she read the amount that she supposedly donated to the shelter. She did the math and figured that Oliver must’ve spent most of what he’d managed to make from his latest attempt at a job to donate in her name. She shook her head, smiling as she took the card and envelope and walked over to put them on the refrigerator with a magnet.

Later that night she sent Oliver a text.

_To Oliver: You’re too much, you know?_

_From Oliver: Is that a good thing?_

_To Oliver: The best._

**Day 6:**

Felicity laughed when she got her sixth gift and immediately sent a picture of it to Diggle, whose response was amazing.

_From John: Damn, I’d date him if I knew it got me a whole basket of cookies_

**Day 7:**

Felicity was late lighting her menorah (woops) so she didn’t see the present Oliver left her that night. It wasn’t until the next morning that she found a _beautiful_ pink and cream colored scarf hanging on the coat rack by the door with a note attached to it.

_You deserve something beautiful for Hanukkah and I may not be the best at women’s fashion, but this scarf is almost as pale as your skin and as pink as your lips, so in my book, that’s close enough. – Oliver_

Felicity blushed but made sure to go back and find a dress that better matched her gorgeous new scarf.

**Day 8:**

Felicity only had time to run home after work and light her menorah for the last night of Hanukkah while changing. It was on Christmas Eve this year, so as much as she wanted to call her mom and celebrate Hanukkah, she also had to go to Oliver and Thea’s place for Christmas Eve Dinner with the Queen siblings, John’s family, and Roy. To compromise, she talked to her mom while getting ready.

“Yes, Mom, I’m lighting it now,” she said, lighting the last candle. “Menorah lit. Score for me.” She looked around, only to frown when she didn’t see Oliver’s gift. It hadn’t been in the living room and now it wasn’t in the kitchen. She didn’t realized her mom had been talking and her not listening until her mom yelled her name over the line.

“Felicity! Are you listening?”

“Sorry,” Felicity said softly, feeling more than a little sad. She had got used to Oliver’s gifts. She was a little disappointed that the tradition was broken.

“What’s got you so distracted?” her mother asked.

Felicity sighed. “Oliver’s got me a present every night of Hanukkah so far. But there’s nothing here.”

“Psh, you got seven gifts from your gorgeous, billionaire boyfriend and you’re complaining it’s not eight?

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Mom, for the last time, he’s not a billionaire anymore. He’s actually kind of broke,” she muttered, giving up on the gift to go finish getting dressed. “They were mostly small gifts – well, okay, he got me a new microscope and he gave a lot of money to the homeless shelter, but the point is, he’s not rich. I’m not dating him because he’s rich.”

“Oh I know that,” her mother muttered and Felicity huffed.

“It’s not because he’s hot either.”

“Riiiight.”

Felicity laughed. “Fine, not _only_ because of that,” she joked before changing subjects as she grabbed her jacket so she could get ready to live in a minute.

~

Dinner had been pretty awesome. Thea and Oliver had gone to see John and his family out while Roy and Felicity started cleaning up. Roy had told Felicity he had it and she had ended up standing beside their Christmas tree. 

She heard the door open and expected Oliver and Thea, but the voice was only one person’s. “Well now, what did the Christmas tree ever do to you?” Oliver teased as he stepped up beside her.

She smiled, shrugging. “I’ve always loved Christmas trees. We had a candelabra and Christians and Atheists got pretty trees with bright colors everywhere.” 

Oliver bumped their shoulders together with a smile. “You get eight nights of presents though,” he joked and she smiled, but looked down.

“Well, I got seven, anyways.” She rolled her eyes playfully. “You should’ve given me office supplies or something on the eight night just to make it even.” Oliver turned to face her fully and she stopped, looking back at him. “What? You know I’m teasing, right?”

Oliver squared his shoulders to face her. “Felicity,” he said softly, in the same tone he’d always used on her voice. “There’s an eighth gift.”

She eyed his serious demeanor closer but nodded. “Alright. I’ll just have to look around better-“

“Not there,” he said softly. He slid his hand into Felicity’s and he smiled at her with the same warm, focused smile that made her fall for him. 

“Oh,” she said softly, fidgeting slightly. “Oh. Then um-“

“Felicity Smoak,” Oliver said softly, stroking a finger over her knuckles as he held her hand. “I’m not a great boyfriend,” he opened with and she frowned curiously. “I’m not even that great of a man.” He smiled so sweetly it seemed odd to mesh with his words. “I’m broke. I live with my little sister free of charge. I can’t get a job. I can’t keep a job I get. I’m pretty much the last person anybody should date-”

“Oliver,” she started, opening her mouth to defend him, but Oliver shook his head.

“But I love you, Felicity,” he said softly, looking into her eyes. “I love you and I will always love you. I may not be able to keep a job, and I may never be able to stop keeping secrets. I can’t give you nice, expensive things and a luxury lifestyle,” he said, and she frowned at the way Oliver was putting himself down, only to freeze when she felt something cold on the hand he was holding and dared glance down. “I couldn’t even afford a diamond,” he breathed. “A few years ago, I was a billionaire. Now I’m doing this with a gold and quartz ring I got for fifty bucks at a pawn shop and I hate that.” He looked up. A smile spreading on his face. “But I love you, Felicity Meagan Smoke.” He brushed his lips to her knuckles. “So will you marry me?”

Felicity looked up, knowing that her nose was turning read as tears filled her eyes. “Oliver…” She sniffled and nodded, tears spilling past her lashes. “Yes,” she gasped and Oliver’s face lit up like she had never seen it before as he carefully slid the ring onto her hand, making her laugh wetly. “Oh man that’s a tiny stone,” she said, then cringed. “Not complaining, it’s beautiful, and I’m marrying you for love, not for jewelry-“

“Say that again,” Oliver muttered, curling his hand around Felicity’s face.

She frowned. “I’m not complaining-“

“No, the.” He smiled. “The other.”

Felicity thought for a moment, frowning in confusion, before it dawned on her. She lit up, brighter than the Christmas tree behind them. “I’m marrying you for love?”

Oliver hummed, pressing their foreheads together. “The ‘marrying you’ part. That’s the best thing I’ve heard in my whole life.”

Felicity laughed wetly, tilting her chin up to kiss him “I’m marrying you, Oliver.”

Oliver smiled against her lips. “Again.”

“Marrying you,” she mumbled, kissing him again.

“One more time-“ Felicity glared and he knocked it off, laughing. “Alright.” He kissed her sweetly. 

“I love you, Oliver,” she said softly, stroking his cheek.

Oliver nodded, nudging their noses together. “Happy Hanukkah, Felicity.”


End file.
